JUEGOS DE ROL II
by Aidan Ross
Summary: Dos personas se reencuentran en un mundo perfecto donde nada màs existe, solo su amor, y las estrellas. Una historia en colaboraciòn con Aurora Kaioh.


**JUEGOS DE ROL II**

Contigo en la distancia.

_Por:_

_Aurora Kaioh & Aidan Ross._

_Haruka, la rubia de cabello corto miraba el exterior de pie junto a las puertas de cristal. El viento acariciaba su cabello dejándose envolver por sus caricias. De pronto, unos esperados brazos la estrecharon a su espalda y sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos._

_—__Sirena…_

_ Michiru, la aguamarina tras ella, sonrió ciñéndose aún más a su cuerpo._

_—__Mi ángel __—__musitó aspirando su aroma__—__. Te extraño…_

_—__Y yo a ti…_

_ Haruka se volvió y abrazó con fuerza a Michiru quién no pudo contener una lágrima que se le escapó rodando por su mejilla. Haruka la percibió y la limpió con la caricia de su pulgar; elevó su rostro y depositó un beso en sus labios. _

_—__Ha sido difícil estar sin ti… __—__Dijo Haruka llevando la mano a la mejilla de Michiru que la cubrió con la suya entrecerrando los ojos._

_—__Para mí también lo ha sido. Pero dime… ¿cómo ha sido tu trabajo? __—__Dijo sin elevar la mirada._

_—__Duro, en verdad estoy muy cansada, cada día me cuesta más despertar. Más si tú no estás._

_—__Estoy, no lo olvides, estoy. __—__Posó una mano sobre el pecho de Haruka quién esbozó una melancólica sonrisa__—__. Quiero que descanses y no dejes de distraerte, lo necesitas._

_—__Tú también lo necesitas. Me has dicho que has estado muy ocupada con tus presentaciones._

_—__No es tan exhaustivo como tus actividades._

_—__Si lo es. __—__Levantó su rostro__—__. También quiero que descanses, te hace falta._

_ Michiru asintió con una sonrisa leve._

_—__Sirena… Lo importante es que estamos aquí, hoy._

_ —__Tienes razón, lo importante es esto, es solo que… he estado algo preocupada porque no descansas y… si no duermes, ¿cómo soñarás conmigo?_

_ —__Es cierto. Descansaré, ¿sí? __—__Busca su mirada sonriéndole, al encuentro de sus labios, uniéndose en un beso profundo que se torna íntimo y Michiru se aferra a sus ropas ansiosamente._

_—__Sirena… __—__Sonríe__—__. ¿Ansiosa? __—__Le habla de cerca sonriendo con picardía._

_ Michiru ríe apenada, y desvía la mirada con nerviosismo y su rostro se tiñe levemente de rojo._

_—__Un poco. __—__Baja la mirada__—__ Es que… __—__Se muerde el labio aún más apenada, luego levanta el rostro y la mira fijamente acariciando su rostro__—__. Es increíble lo que me provocas. __—__Sonríe y rodea su cuello con los brazos entregándose en un repentino beso pasional._

_ Haruka corresponde a su beso cada vez con mayor intensidad, deslizando las manos por su espalda, aferrándose a su cintura, tratando de controlarse pero a su vez dando rienda suelta a sus desesperados impulsos que comienzan a gobernar su mente y su cuerpo._

_—__Sirena... __—__se separa levemente y desciende por el cuello de la aguamarina besando su pecho, luego se detiene un momento, niega con la cabeza, y regresa a sus labios._

_ Michiru toma su rostro y le detiene mirándole con extrañeza. _

_—__¿Ocurre algo? __—__Preguntó colando las manos por bajo la camisa de Haruka recorriendo su espalda._

_—__No, estoy bien Sirena, es solo que… El otro día… Me dijiste que querías bailar cuando nos viéramos, más que… hacer esto. __—__Sonríe levemente__—__. Aunque creo que te es más fácil decir esas cosas cuando no estás aquí porque cuando estás, pues… bueno, ya sabes._

_—__Cuando estoy aquí me descontrolo. __—__Asiente bajando la mirada__—__. Lo sé. __—__Luego toma su mano y la lleva al sofá de la sala donde toman asiento y Michiru recarga la cabeza en el hombro de Haruka__—__. Es que hoy... me siento extraña. Una parte de mi quiere... tú sabes, pero la otra... de verdad desea solo estar tranquila, solo sentirte, sin necesidad de eso._

_—__Lo sé, y te entiendo, es por eso que negué hace un momento, es solo que… me es difícil estar contigo y tener que abstenerme. _

_—__Por supuesto que lo sé... __—__toma sus manos__—__, no te acomplejes, por el contrario te lo agradezco, yo... no sé... es que, como que hace demasiado calor hoy._

_—__¿Calor? __—__Sonríe__—__. Creí que hacía frío._

_—__Las estaciones son complicadas._

_—__Tienes razón._

_—__En todo caso… Discúlpame._

_—__¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo, tener calor no es malo, solo es malo si lo contagias. __—__Sonrió con complicidad._

_ Michiru sonrió._

_—__Me disculpo porque te tengo aquí, hablando conmigo y no me decido a hacer nada._

_—__¿Qué no te decides a hacer nada? ¿Quieres decir que estás en un debate contigo misma sobre "hacerlo o no hacerlo"? __—__Rió a carcajadas__—__. Pues yo te tengo una mejor idea. __—__Se levanta y le extiende la mano__—__. Ven, vayamos a una fiesta. __—__Michiru, dubitativa, se llevó una mano a los labios sin comprender su repentina actitud__—__. Anda, vamos Michiru, ven. __—__Tomó su mano y haló de ella levantándola del sillón._

_—__Pero, Haruka… _

_—__Solo ven conmigo._

_ Haruka la llevó a través de la sala y se paró frente al par de puertas de madera blanca con Michiru de lado, la miró de reojo con una sonrisa, y empujó las puertas con una mano abriéndose de par en par, frente a ellas, el gran salón de un palacio se presenta, los listones en las paredes anuncian una celebración, en el techo, penden hermosos candelabros de cristal y los convidados bailan animadamente en la pista, ataviados con elegantes atuendos, trajes de etiqueta, grandes vestidos de gala, guantes y peinados altos que se vislumbran de aquí por allá, todo luce tal como una fiesta real. Entonces, la melodía presentada culmina y una nueva comienza: "Tiempo de vals" del intérprete Chayanne hace su introducción. _

_ "¿Esto es un… sueño?" Pensó Michiru._

_ Haruka, ante la mirada incrédula de Michiru quién recorre el lugar con los ojos, da un paso dentro del salón e inmediatamente su atuendo cambia a un traje negro de etiqueta, se inclina en una reverencia y le extiende la mano._

_—__¿Bailamos? _

_Haruka toma su mano, la lleva dentro, y las ropas de Michiru cambian automáticamente por un encantador vestido de gala, para Michiru, que luce radiante, todo es increíblemente mágico e inesperado; se mira un momento contemplando su nuevo atuendo, después repara en Haruka y sujeta su mano con seguridad y una sonrisa._

_—__Con quién más querría bailar._

_ Haruka la lleva a la pista de baile, toma su cintura, Michiru su hombro, y comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la música y sus acompañantes de junto, todos marcando los mismos pasos, todos alegremente sincronizados. Michiru, danza feliz con Haruka, con los ojos cristalinos sin poder ocultar su emoción y lo increíble que le resulta todo, ambas sonríen plenas de maravilla y felicidad._

_—__Mi príncipe. __—__Murmuró Michiru._

_ Haruka, bajó la mirada con algo de pena y luego le sonrió con ternura._

_—__Es una fiesta, no estás sola, nadie te mira. __—__Dijo Haruka aludiendo a los comentarios que Michiru solía hacerle diciéndole que nunca se sentía a gusto estando en una festividad, ya que siempre se sentía sola, ajena, y que todo el mundo siempre la miraba como si fuese algo raro._

_—__No me importa que alguien me mire... porque estoy contigo._

_ La música tiende a acelerar y Haruka se separa tomando su mano y la hace girar para luego volver a tomar a su cintura y girar juntas por la pista, sonriendo con emoción y júbilo. Michiru, sonríe encantada, dejándose llevar por la melodía y por Haruka que la guía magistralmente. _

_—__Contigo... todo es diferente. __—__Dijo Michiru elevándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, acercándose a los labios de Haruka quién la lleva al centro de la pista donde se detienen y la besa mientras los demás continúan girando a su alrededor, danzando los últimos compases de la música hasta que esta termina, y de pronto, todo se ensombrece, cortan el beso sin dejar de mirarse y una esfera en el techo empieza a girar iluminando con destellos el lugar al tiempo que una lenta melodía comienza y Haruka la atrae tomando su espalda baja haciéndola bailar más de cerca y pausado mientras mira su rostro con una sonrisa. _

_—__Te amo... __—__Dijo Michiru quién le sonríe más que dichosa, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, siguiéndola en la nueva melodía. Recuesta su cabeza en su pecho sin detenerse, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su calidez, escuchando el apacible latido de su corazón que le guía, que le llama__—__. Esto es mucho más bello que un sueño..._

_—__Es porque es más real que uno... __—__Besa los cabellos de su aguamarina cerrando los ojos._

_ Michiru levanta el rostro viéndole, negando con la cabeza, acariciando su nuca con suavidad._

_—__Es porque tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad. __—__Se levanta de nuevo sobre sus puntas y le entrega su dicha y su corazón en un beso. La melodía acaba gradualmente, y mientras todos se detienen, Michiru permanece abrazada a ella__—.__ Gracias... tú me llenas de magia, tú... me haces sumamente feliz... _

_—__Por favor, no me agradezcas, yo... soy feliz a tu lado. Si hago esto... Es porque tú así me lo inspiras._

_ Michiru le mira ruborizada, consiente de como sus palabras han hecho saltar su corazón que golpea fuertemente en su pecho. Sonríe tomando su mano, y la dirige fuera de la pista, alejándose del bullicio y de los demás invitados, camina hacia las grandes puertas de cristal ocultas tras las amplias cortinas que adornan el lugar, las abre, y la brisa nocturna acaricia su cuerpo, y tira de Haruka saliendo con ella al balcón donde permanece viéndole un momento, luego le suelta dando un paso, y desvía la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado que les acompaña. _

_—__Siempre me pregunté... que se sentiría estar así. Qué se sentiría que alguien, creara los más bellos escenarios para mí. __—__Sonríe, gira sobre su eje y voltea a verle__—.__ Es indescriptible._

_—__Tú también lo has creado para mí. __—__Se acerca y toma su mano__—__. Mira esto... __—__Eleva la mirada al firmamento__—__. El cielo... es el cielo estrellado del que me hablaste. Sí... es indescriptible. Haruka se pone a espaldas de Michiru y la abraza poniendo el mentón sobre su hombro, luego, toma su mano y la eleva llevando su dorso hacia su mejilla en una caricia cerrando los ojos__—__. No entiendo... cómo es que nadie lo ha hecho aún. __—__Sonríe levemente__—__. Con tantos admiradores que tienes… es difícil pensar que nadie te ha sorprendido o complacido de alguna manera._

_—__Es difícil creerlo, pero... nunca nadie entendió lo que verdaderamente es importante para mí. Hasta ahora. __—__Cierra los ojos, apoyando su cuerpo en el suyo, colocando las manos sobre las suyas__—__. Nunca quise... cartas o flores, dulces, o grandes regalos. Nunca quise alguien que me pusiese sobre un pedestal, que me adorara de manera vana, y que... me obligase a ser alguien que no soy. Nunca entendí como alguien podría querer eso. __—__Abre los ojos contemplando nuevamente el cielo__—__. Lo que anhelaba era, alguien que convirtiera mis sueños en realidad, que se preocupase por conocerme, más que por darme. Que entendiera y me mostrara... este cielo. Que lo viera como yo lo veo. __—__Se da vuelta sin soltarse de sus brazos__—.__ Y solo un ángel lo hizo posible. __—__Acaricia su mejilla mirándole fijamente__—__. Solo un ángel, que quiero hacer feliz de la misma forma que lo soy yo, gracias a ella..._

_ Haruka le sonrió con ternura._

_—__No necesitas hacer nada. Este ángel... ya es feliz con tan solo tenerte. __—__Haruka se acerca y le da un corto beso__—.__ Vaya... mi ángel resultó ser una Sirena. __—__Le sonríe__—.__ Yo también quería a alguien como tú, siempre lo esperé, y nunca te lo había dicho pero... yo también le pedí a Dios porque llegaras tú. __—__Hizo una pausa bajando la mirada__—__. Pero Sirena... Sé honesta conmigo, alguna vez te imaginaste que esto sería... ¿así? Es decir... Nunca imaginaste tu vida con alguien... Tú sabes, opuesto. __—__Se lleva una mano al pecho señalándose._

_ Michiru la abraza con fuerza, recostando su cabeza en su pecho. _

_—__Imagino muchas cosas. Y quizás siendo muy pequeña si, vi mi vida de manera diferente. En ese entonces solía creer que sería feliz con lo que según los demás era la felicidad. Luego entendí que eso nunca sería así. __—__Cierra los ojos__—__. He imaginado mi vida de muchas formas, y siempre… estuvo presente aquella persona, aquella que me enseñaría lo que verdaderamente es la felicidad, y que me la regalaría, cada día __—__sonríe divertida__—,__ siempre he sido soñadora. Cuando apareciste, me cuestioné verdaderamente como sería esa persona. Y tuve miedo, no quería equivocarme, era algo en lo que me sentía sola para decidir. Pedí a Dios incansablemente una respuesta, un indicio, aunque ahora creo que todo estaba más que justificado en el hecho de que cada vez que me decía que no a mí misma… terminaba entre tus brazos. __—__Sonríe de nuevo__—__. Sin embargo; esa señal llegó de otra forma, y fue precisamente la que necesitaba; te presentaste en mis sueños, ocupando el lugar de la persona que amo. No podía seguir negándolo más. Eras tú._

_—__No sabía que alguna vez me habías negado de alguna forma. __—__Esboza una sonrisa leve__—__. No sé, para mí tú siempre tuviste todo muy claro. Era yo quién no lo aceptaba. Pero ahora veo que no solo fue cosa mía. Tampoco sabía que tuviste miedo. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Creo que, pasaste por muchas cosas que yo... nunca vi._

_—__Eran cosas que debía entender por mí misma. __—__Sonríe acariciando su rostro__—__. Y quizás no lo viste, pero siempre estuviste ahí, ayudándome con cada una de esas dudas, derribándolas todas. Aunque no te dabas cuenta, disipabas mi miedo, desaparecía cada vez que estaba a tu lado, y a pesar de que en ese entonces me pareció una eternidad de dudas, ahora veo que... no fue tanto tiempo, y que mi corazón se decidió a luchar por lo que verdaderamente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca lo mencioné porque sabía que un día podría contártelo, que un día... ese miedo sería solo un recuerdo y solo quedaría amor sincero en mi corazón, un amor que te entregaría a ti._

_—__Entiendo... __—__Acaricia su mejilla y luego la abraza fuerte__—.__ Eso lo sé, sé que ahora eres más fuerte, de hecho... __—__la mira a los ojos__—__, hace unos días vengo pensando que... ya no te veo de la misma forma que antes. Sí, eres soñadora y casi por todo se te salen las lágrimas pero... __—__Sonríe__—__. No te veo como la "niña prodigio" que conocí hace tanto tiempo, para mí... dejaste de serlo, creciste frente a mí. Eres diferente. __—__Pega la frente a la suya mirando sus ojos__—__. Tú... de buenas a primeras hiciste que me olvidara de todo eso que... me acomplejaba respecto a ti, respecto a esto y ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento sucedió, solo... pasó. _

_—__Pasó porque tenía que pasar. __—__Sonríe dulcemente, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, dándole un largo beso__—__. La verdad es que, fuiste tú quien me ayudó a crecer, a encontrar mi verdadero camino. Finalmente sé lo que quiero, como lo quiero, y lo más importante, tengo la paciencia, la fuerza y la fe para conseguirlo, sin importar las adversidades. Sé que siempre dices que no debo agradecer pero... __—__Sonríe con sinceridad__—__. Gracias..._

_—__Bueno, no es que no debas, __—__sonríe__—__, sino que no tanto y no a la misma persona. __—__Se acerca de nuevo y le da un beso de esquimal con la nariz sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Cuando lo ha hecho, mira de lado avergonzada de su repentina actitud. "No sé por qué hice eso..." Pensó._

_ Michiru, asombrada por lo que hizo, le ve de reojo conteniendo una risa y se cubre los labios con el dorso de la mano tratando de ocultar su risilla._

_—__Y luego preguntas por qué eres adorable. __—__Toma el rostro de Haruka entre sus manos y le besa la punta de la nariz._

_ Haruka le mira sonrojada y aun apenada con sus actos, luego, toma sus manos y las besa, reparando un momento en el reloj de su muñeca, después toma su cintura y la atrae de repente dándole un apasionado beso._

_—__Te amo... __—__Le habla de cerca__—__. Ya es hora Sirena... Es hora de ir a casa... __—__Le sonríe y toma su mano llevándola de vuelta, atravesando el salón de regreso a las puertas, le mira y toma las perillas abriéndolas de par en par de nuevo, de vuelta a la casa que comparten, y extiende la mano cediéndole el paso para luego seguirle volviendo a la normalidad, cerrando las puertas tras de sí. En seguida, vuelve a tomar su cintura y la besa otra vez__—. __No quisiera irme... Pero tengo qué. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Sabes que te amo... Fue... más que agradable esta velada. No podría decirte cuánto. __—__Acaricia su mejilla__._

_—__Fue… "indescriptible". __—__Dijo sonriendo y reteniéndole en sus brazos__—__. __Cuídate mucho mi ángel. Y nunca olvides, que estoy contigo. Y descansa, que te hace falta._

_—__Si… nos veremos pronto, qué te parece... esta noche. __—__Le da otro beso__—__. Bajo las estrellas... De ese balcón. __—__La abraza fuerte de pronto._

_—__Esta noche... solo tú y yo... __—__le da un fugaz beso. _

_—__Hasta luego Sirena... __—__Comienza a alejarse sin dejar de mirarle__—__. Descansa. __—__Se da vuelta para salir._

_—__¡Haruka! __—__Le detiene__—__. __Te amo... con todo mi ser._

_—__También te amo._

—Disculpe… —Le tocaron el hombro—. Ya vamos a cerrar. —Dijeron a espaldas de la rubia que elevó la mirada a la encargada de la cafetería desde donde había estado escribiendo un juego de rol de texto por internet con su novia Michiru que se había ido a vivir a Sydney debido a sus estudios de música y artes. Un juego de rol en el que imaginan un mundo perfecto donde nada más existe, solo ellas, y su amor.

Haruka asintió, cerró su laptop y dio un sorbo final a su vaso de café dejándolo en la mesa, recogió sus cosas, y salió sonando las campanas de la puerta del local. La marquesina se apagó tras de sí dejando la calle a oscuras a penas iluminada por un farol, y unos metros adelante, subió a su automóvil en completo silencio, puso las cosas en el vacío asiento del copiloto, permaneció unos segundos mirándole, y sonrió con un dejo de tristeza para luego conducir el vehículo a su apartamento. Al llegar, subió al callado y poco iluminado edificio, arribó a su puerta, la abrió, y entró al oscuro cuarto sin encender la luz, arrojó las llaves a la mesa de junto, y se fue directo a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta en el camino y se tiró en la cama llevándose el brazo a la frente, miró el techo unos segundos, parpadeó, y se entregó al sueño cerrando los ojos.

_La puerta del oscuro departamento se abrió, la figura entró sin encender la luz, arrojó las llaves a la mesa de junto, y atravesó el lugar hasta las puestas de cristal abiertas por donde se colaba el viento ondeando las cortinas, caminó hacia la aguamarina que contemplaba la estrellada noche en el balcón, y se acercó en silencio, abrazándole por la espalda, poniendo el mentón sobre su hombro, y esta llevó el dorso de su mano a su mejilla en una suave caricia. _

Y tal como habían dicho, se reencontraron, en el mundo de los sueños, donde todo es posible, y la distancia, deja de existir.

.

"_Más allá de tus labios… del sol y las estrellas, contigo en la distancia… amada mía… Estoy."_

_Luis Miguel._


End file.
